Wii
"Experience a new way to play." The underdog of the 7th Gen. Everyone though it would fail and that Nintendo would bow out of the Home Console race, but it actually became the highest selling system of the generation and Nintendo's highest selling system ever. How? Motion controls made for an interesting new gimmick and clever marketing aimed at the "casual gamer" people. Tech-wise, it essentially is "two GameCubes duct-taped together"; thus, it was pretty cheap and easy to develop for. As a result, there's a shitload of shovelware on the system. But that's why this list is here. Since it was essentially a GameCube on Steroids, it has full backwards compatibility with its Software, Memory Cards, and Controllers. So check out its page if you're wanting more games than what's here. Nintendo later stripped out the Controller and Memory Card ports with a redesigned Wii, and started using a new disc drive that couldn't read Gamecube discs. They still can be used for Backwards Compatibility with homebrew loaders and classic controllers. There was also the smaller, black and red Wii Mini. It's intended to be a budget version. It has no SD slot, no Gamecube compatibility, no internet connectivity, a top-loading disc drive, much worse build quality and composite video only. Even if you find it very cheap, don't buy it unless you're a hardcore Wii collector. It sucks. The system is also know for its homebrew scene, almost rivaling the Xbox in that department. Check here to get your Wii setup for homebrew and here for what homebrew is available. The Wii U is also compatible with Wii software and hardware. It can also run GameCube games if you've softmoded your vWii mode. From 2013 to 2014, Nintendo essentially shut down everything online related with the Wii besides the Wii Shop Channel. This means the Forecast Channel, News Channel, Everybody Votes Channel, Nintendo Channel, and Check Mii Out Channel are dead. But most importantly, WiiConnect24 services and Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection are gone (blame Glu Mobile for closing GameSpy's servers ergo closing Nintendo's). Shit sux, but there are alternative ways to still play online, such as wiimmfi. This also means there aren't any more updates, so mod to your wagglan' heart's content! The List Disc-Based NTSC-J WiiWare WiiWare is expected to shutdown on January 30, 2019. It is already impossible to add Wii points. Therefore, this list should only contain games that are WiiWare-exclusive in some capacity. Some games that were previously recommended but can be played elsewhere: *''Lit'' (PC, iOS, Android) *''LostWinds'' (PC, iOS) *''LostWinds2'' (PC, iOS) *''Max & the Magic Marker'' (PS3, DS, PC) *''Mega Man 9'' (PS3, 360) *''Mega Man 10'' (PS3, 360) *''NyxQuest: Kindred Spirits'' (PC, Mac, iOS) *''Phoenix Wright'' (DS, PS4, XBO, Steam) *''Sonic 4'' (PS3, 360) *''Swords & Soldiers'' (PS3, Wii U, PC, iOS, Android) *''Tales of Monkey Island'' (PS3, PC, Mac) *''Toki Tori'' (Steam, Switch, Wii U) *''World of Goo'' (Switch, PC, iOS, Android) Virtual Console PAYAN FOR ROMS. There are homebrew emulators that work well. Don't consider buying one until you've tried the game on the homebrew emulators, since you're getting scammed otherwise. The VC offers plenty of classic games to play. In addition, Wii remotes are much more convenient than tripping over wires. Many of the virtual console titles are worth buying just for superior controls and the assured quality that you sometimes can't find with emulation. Well, given that we have numerous games on the VC listed in our wiki, you should check our respective sections. However, there are some that may not be available in your region or on the service in general. To double check this, check HERE if you have an American Wii, HERE if you have a European Wii, and I guess HERE if you have a Japanese Wii for some reason. Most of the Hanabi Festival games are translated but some have better fan translations on 'romhacking.net', plus they cost 100 Wii points more than normal games so be very careful before purchase. Recommendation Copypasta File:Wiigameslist.png|list of wii games File:Wii_Recommended_Games.jpg|Wii Games You want to have WiiGameslistupdated.png|Some genre-based list of recommended Wii games. Category:Seventh Generation Category:Nintendo